Galilee modal haplotype Arab ancestry
Galilee modal haplotype The Galilee Modal Haplotype (also known as "modal haplotype of the Galilee" or "MH Galilee") is a haplotype (DNA marker) that represents Arab ancestry. Galilee modal haplotype was discovered in a study by Nebel et al. (2000) among Palestinian Arabs and is characterized by the high number of the STR DYS388=17 (the haplotype is DYS19-14/DYS388-17/DYS390-23/DYS391-11/DYS392-11).1 (Nebel 2001) evidence Galilee modal haplotype is closely linked to the Haplogroup J1-Cohen Modal Haplotype but is only found in Arabs.23 (Nebel 2002) evidence that the presence of Galilee modal haplotype (absent from non-Arab Middle Eastern populations) at a significant frequency in three separate geographic locales Galilee Palestinians, Yemen (Thomas et al. 2000), and North African Arabs (Bosch et al. 2001), is considered evidence for the Arabic expansion of 7th century and of Arab ancestry.4 (Nebel 2001) finds Galilee modal haplotype is notable for its high number in STR: DYS388, found only in populations originating in the Middle East, is a useful tool as a region-specific DNA marker.5 Galilee modal haplotype had been used in later populations DNA studies to detect Arab ancestry like (Capelli 2006)6. (Semino 2004) evidence that, the rarity of haplogroup J1-monophyletic clade: J-M267-YCAIIa22-YCAIIb22 clade which includes MH Galilee, in Ethiopia and Europe is evidence of second more recent migration of haplogroup J1 separate from the early neolithic J migration that spread agriculture, consistent with Nebel et al. 2002 proposal of Arab expansion of 7th century and represent Arab ancestry.78 It is part of Cohen modal haplotype cluster, which is found in haplogroup J1 sub-clade J1c3d (J1a2b2 ) characterized by SNP mutation L147.1 which includes YCAII22,22 and is the dominant subclade of haplogroup J1 and is mainly Arabs.9 Galilee modal haplotype along with its mother clade L147.1 is the DNA test result of majority of Arab males in Arabian Peninsula Y-DNA project which is part of Y-DNA J project 1011 References 1- Nebel, A; Filon, D; Weiss, DA; Weale, M; Faerman, M; Oppenheim, A; Thomas, MG (2000 Dec). "High-resolution Y chromosome haplotypes of Israeli and Palestinian Arabs reveal geographic substructure and substantial overlap with haplotypes of Jews.". Human genetics 107 (6): 630–41. doi:10.1007/s004390000426. PMID 11153918. 2-Nebel, A; Filon, D; Brinkmann, B; Majumder, PP; Faerman, M; Oppenheim, A (2001 Nov). "The Y chromosome pool of Jews as part of the genetic landscape of the Middle East.". American journal of human genetics 69 (5): 1095–112. doi:10.1086/324070. PMID 11573163. 3- Nebel (2001), divergence map of Cohan Modal Haplotype Galilee modal haplotype, American Journal of Human Genetics 4- Nebel, A; Landau-Tasseron, E; Filon, D; Oppenheim, A; Faerman, M (2002 Jun). "Genetic evidence for the expansion of Arabian tribes into the Southern Levant and North Africa.". American journal of human genetics 70 (6): 1594–6. doi:10.1086/340669. PMID 11992266. 5- Nebel, A; Filon, D; Hohoff, C; Faerman, M; Brinkmann, B; Oppenheim, A (2001 Jan). "Haplogroup-specific deviation from the stepwise mutation model at the microsatellite loci DYS388 and DYS392.". European journal of human genetics : EJHG 9 (1): 22–6. PMID 11175295. 6- Capelli, C (2006 Mar). "Population structure in the Mediterranean basin: a Y chromosome perspective.". Annals of human genetics 70 (Pt 2): 207–25. PMID 16626331. 7- Semino, O (2004 May). "Origin, diffusion, and differentiation of Y-chromosome haplogroups E and J: inferences on the neolithization of Europe and later migratory events in the Mediterranean area.". American journal of human genetics 74 (5): 1023–34. PMID 15069642. 8- Tofanelli, Sergio (15 April 2009). "J1-M267 Y lineage marks climate-driven pre-historical human displacements". European Journal of Human Genetics 17 (11): 1520–1524. doi:10.1038/ejhg.2009.58. PMC 1181965.Jump up 9- "Y-DNA Haplogroup J and its Subclades - 2011". ISOGG. Retrieved 18 November 2013 10- "Y-DNA J Haplogroup Project". FTDNA.^ "The Arabian Y-DNA J1 Project". genetic genealogy results of males from Arabian peninsula. 11- Anthropology, U of Penn Museum, dr schurr, slide 24 of "What DNA research tells us..." http://www.jgsgp.org/Documents/Dr%20Schurr-DNA-%2012-04-2011.pdf#page=24